Some hybrid film capture-electronic capture cameras capture an electronic image when a film image is captured and show the electronic image, on a display as a verification image that indicates what was captured in the film image. It is desirable that the verification image present enough information for the user to decide whether to take corrective action, such as making another exposure of the same subject, under different conditions, to replace the earlier exposure.
The color balance of captured images is of particular interest to a photographer using a camera that provides a verification image, since many color balance problems can be readily corrected in a second exposure under different lighting conditions, such as flash illumination or outdoors. The color balance of latent photographic images depends on the spectral power distribution, that is, the color temperature, of the scene illuminant. The term “color temperature” and like terms are used herein in a sense that encompasses both actual color temperatures and correlated color temperatures. The definition of “correlated color temperature” in The Focal Encyclopedia of Photography, 3rd ed., Stroebel, L. and Zakia, R., ed., Focal Press, Boston, 1993, page 175, states:                “CORRELATED COLOR TEMPERATURE A value assigned to a light source that does not approximate a black body source and therefore does not possess a color temperature. The correlated color temperature is the color temperature of the blackbody source that most closely approximates the color quality of the source in question. Correlated color temperatures are determined by illuminating selected color samples with the source in question and then determining the color temperature of the blackbody source that results in the color samples appearing the most similar to a standard observer.”The color balance of latent photographic images also depends on the type of film used. A film of a given type is formulated to provide a neutral response to a particular designated illuminant. A neutral response matches the spectral power distribution of the designated illuminant. For example, “daylight” film directly exposed by daylight records equal printing densities for each of the cyan, yellow, and magenta film records. A resulting photographic print, photofinished so as to maintain the neutral response, will be properly color balanced with white objects in the scene appearing as white objects in the printed image.        
If a film of a given type is exposed using an illuminant that has a different color balance than the designated illuminant for that film type, then the resulting final images will have a color cast, that is, a non-neutral response in the form of a color balance shift that causes white objects in the scene to appear colored. For example, a color cast in a photographic print means that white objects in the scene are reproduced at a noticeably different correlated color temperature than that of a “white” illuminant used to illuminate the print. The color cast can be described in terms of the perceived color that replaces white. With daylight film, fluorescent exposures printed neutrally (that is, with the same printed balance as used for daylight exposures) result in images having a greenish color cast when viewed in daylight; tungsten exposures have a reddish-orange color cast.
The color balance of a final photographic image produced by photofinishing also depends upon the scene balance algorithm used to control the photographic printer or other photofinishing equipment used. Many commercially available photofinishing systems attempt to determine the color balance of photographic images before printing to allow compensation for a color cast caused by fluorescent (and tungsten) illumination. The compensation is typically only partial, because partial compensation does not unacceptably degrade highly-colored images (for example, images of bright yellow objects under daylight illumination) that are erroneously judged as having a different illuminant and selected for color compensation. A noticeable color cast is still perceived in the final images, after the partial compensation. Stating this another way, after partial compensation, white objects in the scene shown in final photofinished images are perceived as being non-white in color. This color cast can provide an artistic effect, but in most cases, the remaining color cast is objectionable to the user.
In some digital still and video cameras, this problem with color cast is not present, since the final image is produced from a saved image data set that has been subjected to white balancing. Such images have a neutral color balance when output to an appropriately configured output device. Methods for calibrating to particular devices and media are well known. Many white balancing procedures are known. For example, one method of white balancing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,357, “Auto white adjusting device”, to Miyano. The result of this process is that the red (R) and blue (B) code values of the digital images captured using various illuminants are scaled by appropriate white balance correction parameters. These parameters are determined such that the white balance corrected R and B codes are approximately equal to the green (G) codes for white and neutral gray objects of the scene.
The human visual system, under common lighting conditions, adapts to illuminants having different color temperatures, in a manner that is similar to the white balancing just discussed, (The terms “visual adaptation” and “adaptation” are used herein in the sense of chromatic adaptation. Brightness adaptation is only included to the extent that brightness effects influence chromatic adaptation.) The result is that daylight, fluorescent, tungsten, and some other illuminants, in isolation, are all perceived as white illumination. As noted above, photographic film does not function in the same manner as the human visual system, and after photofinishing, pictures photographed in some lighting conditions are perceived as having a color cast. The viewer perceives the pictures, as if through a colored filter.
A photographer using a hybrid film capture-electronic capture camera, is ordinarily adapted to the ambient illumination. Thus, if a verification image captured under fluorescent illumination is presented to the user without a change in the color balance, then the verification image will match the photographer's visual adaptation. A white shirt will look white to the photographer, whether viewed directly or in the verification image. The problem with this approach is that what the photographer sees in the verification image does not look like what the photographer will see in the final printed image after photofinishing. White balancing the verification image would not help, since the film image will not balanced the same way in photofinishing. The photographer is also still adapted to the ambient illumination.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/970,327, filed by Miller, M. et al., entitled, “Automatic Luminance and Contrast Adjustment for Display Device”, which is commonly assigned with this application; teaches a camera which measures the ambient light level and adjusts the brightness and contrast of an image display on the camera.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved camera and method in which a verification image is compensated for viewer adaptation by color balancing the verification image so as to exhibit an expected color balance to the visually adapted viewer.